Twili
Twili Physical Description During the time of Ganon, many flocked under his lordship. Gerudo, Hylians, and even the Sheikah would break their creeds in favor of promised power under a dominion ruled by Ganon. After his defeat, these Hylians, Gerudo and Sheikah were all sentenced to eternal imprisonment in the Mirror of Twilight, an ancient device of unknown origin that was believed to be the entrance to an endless void. Unknown to the Kingdom of Hyrule though, rather than sending these war criminals to a bottomless pit of no return, the Mirror of Twilight was in fact a portal to a new world. For thousands of years the Interlopers and their descendants evolved and changed in this new alien world. Milennia later they hardly resemble their ancestors, and are now a tall and slender race characterised by glowing white skin. Twili vary greatly physically, ranging from imp size to normal human stature. Their appearances also vary greatly, those from royal lineage looking far more human than the rather cartoonish normal populace. All Twili share the same bluish-grey skin with black patterning, scrawling patterns in a glowing blue, and red pupils with yellow sclera. They stand between 6’0" and 4’0". Twili Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Twili are lithe and wise by age, but their alien appearance hinders them. * Medium: Twili are not hindered nor helped by their size. * Normal Speed: Twili have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Twili have darkvision 120 feet. * Outsider: Twili are considered Outsiders with the native and shadow subtypes. They need to eat, breathe, and sleep. * Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light will Blind Twili for one round. On subsequent rounds they are dazzled as long as they remain in the area. * Venerability to Sunlight: Due to the nature of Twili, they take 1 point of Constitution damage after every hour spent exposed to sunlight. * Eternal Hope: Twili receive a +2 racial bonus to fear and despair effects. Once per day, Twili may reroll any Natural 1 and use the second result. * Hatred: Due to their exile to the realm of Shadow, Twili receive +1 to attack Humanoids with the Elf and Good subtypes. * Shadow Resistance: Twili are granted a natural resistance to the elements. They gain resist 5 Cold and resist 5 Electric. * Shadow Blending: Attacks made against a Twili while they are within an area of dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of a 20% miss chance. * Shadow Magic: Twili add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Twili with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities with their caster level equaling their character level: 1/day— ghost sound, pass without trace, ventriloquism. * Light and Dark: Once per day as an immediate action, a Twili may choose to receive damage from positive energy and be healed by negative energy. This is active for 1 minute. * Languages: Twili begin play knowing Twili. Twili with high Intelligences can choose from the following: Ancient Hylian, Draconic, Common, and Gerudo.